Misión: Declaración by Squad
by C.Cerise
Summary: Bakugou a cometido el peor error de su vida al hacer una pregunta frente a Mina, Sero y Kaminari ahora tendrá que aceptar las dulces consecuencias


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Nadie nunca se habría imaginado una situación como la que está a sucediendo en ese mismo momento, el tranquilo hogar de la clase 1-A había sido irrumpido con los gritos de cuatro personas buscando a una sola que había parecido desaparecer por el arte de la magia.

Kaminari, Sero, Mina y Kirishima gritaban a los cuatro vientos el nombre de Bakugou en busca del rubio explosivo que parecía no querer aparecer y es que nadie nunca se habría esperado que el orgulloso Bakugou Katsuki huyera de aquellos cuatro.

Y mientras los cuatro idiotas recorrían habitación por habitación gritando que volviera con ellos Bakugou estaba encerrado y bien asegurado con el pantalón desabrochado y la camisa mal colocada mirando que ninguno notará su presencia en ese lugar.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación tan vergonzosa?

Todo había comenzado por una jodida y muy estúpida pregunta que había echo ese mismo día, ahora jodidamente se arrepentía de haberla echo junto a todos esos idiotas.

 _La mirada de Bakugou estaba puesta en aquella persona en especial que entrenaba cuerpo a cuerpo con una de sus compañeras enseñándole defensa personal, una vez más como ya iba sucediendo cada cierto tiempo el pecho se le apretó en una opresión que no sabía explicar._

 _La mirada dulce de ella se cruzó con la de él y levantó su mano para saludarlo gritando su nombre, él no contesto, giró la mirada chasqueando irritado y volviendo a mirar a sus compañeros —o amigos como ellos se llamaban— que discutían de cualquier estupidez, pero no estaba del todo concentrado porque su corazón latía acelerado aún._

 _Entonces sucedió lo que ya era normal desde que a finales de su primer año escolar Kirishima y Mina habían formalizado su relación; el pelos de punta abrazo a la chica rosada atrapándola en sus brazos mientras ella gritaba y reía sonrojada._

 _— Oi Kirishima… —De inmediato tuvo la atención de todos, pero su propia atención se concentró en su mano izquierda— ¿No sientes que a veces quieres tener a esta cosa rosada en tus brazos para siempre y protegerla de todo este jodido mundo?_

 _Y hubo un silencio, un largo silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper, pero al pasar los segundos Bakugou frunció el entrecejo y subió su mirada dispuesto a gritarles alguna grosería —muy merecida por no contestarle— pero Mina se adelantó y grito llamando incluso la atención de quienes estaban más alejados de ellos entrenando._

 _— ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! —grito entonces él._

 _— ¡Bakugou estás enamorado! —Solto entonces ella aún emocionada por la sola idea._

 _Bakugou se quedó pensando en esa respuesta, no grito ni maldijo como era normal, solamente se quedó mirando nuevamente su mano preguntándose si eso podría ser cierto._

 _— ¿Quién podría ser la desafortunada? —Pregunto al aire Kirishima de forma bromista._

 _— ¿Yaoyorozu? —Dijo primero Kaminari._

 _— Esta saliendo con Todoroki, todos lo sabemos —Contesto Mina en negación a la primera candidata— Además, demasiado elegante para su gusto._

 _— ¿Hagakure? —Intento esta vez Sero._

 _— Hagakure solamente tiene ojos para Ojiro —Volvio a contestar Mina— Y es demasiado alegre, Bakugou odiaría eso._

 _Kirishima pensó que la palabra infantil quedaría mejor pero no dijo nada._

 _— ¿Tsuyu? —Volvio a intentar Kaminari._

 _— No, no, no, aún no sé si es Midoriya o Tokoyami pero definitivamente no es ella —Contesto Mina— Demasiado tranquila para Bakugou._

 _— ¿Jirou? —Se aventuró Sero._

 _Kaminari lo golpeó._

 _Mina rodó los ojos._

 _— Es la novia de Kaminari y por si lo mencionas también estoy descartada; soy su amiga y la novia de Kirishima —Dijo lo obvio con un tono sarcástico en su voz._

 _Mientras los tres seguían lanzando nombres al azar Kirishima miraba a un Bakugou concentrado en la palma de su mano, se preguntaba si siquiera estaba escuchando lo que hablan, supo que no era así cuando un grito femenino salió de unos metros más atrás y se volteó más rápido de lo normal para mirar cómo Midoriya iba al rescate de su compañera que se había caído._

 _Las manos de Bakugou se apretaron y su entrecejo se frunció._

 _— Uraraka… —Dijo entonces sin siquiera querer revelarlo._

 _Fue cuando el nombre salió de sus labios que Bakugou de nuevo tenía la atención de ellos._

 _— ¿Ochako? —Se preguntó Mina mientras los dos restantes esperaban su veredicto— Ochako es alegre, pero divertida también, nunca se asusta con Bakugou y tampoco permite que le grité, siempre le responde e incluso entrena con él a veces ¡Es perfecta!_

 _Una vez llegado al veredicto final de quién era la persona el siguiente tema no se hizo esperar._

 _— ¿Qué usará?_

 _— ¿Cómo se lo pedirá?_

 _Ninguno espero que Bakugou reaccionara y a rastras lo llevaron hasta su habitación, en todo el proceso Kirishima solo miraba a su amigo sin decir nada._

 _— ¿Qué les parece por un mensaje de texto?_

 _— ¡Qué poco personal! No, es anti romántico._

 _— ¿Y una carta?_

 _— ¿Alguna vez has visto a Bakugou escribir una carta? No seas ridículo._

 _— Entonces ¿En persona?_

 _— ¡Sí! Pero ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo a ver qué dirá?_

 _— Seguro que lo arruina._

 _— O directamente no le entiende lo que quiere._

 _Bakugou sentía como la vena en su frente iba creciendo y palpitando mientras que sus compañeros hablaban y desordenaban su armario sacando prendas y tirandolas sin vergüenza alguna._

 _— ¿Qué les parece esta? —Dijo Mina sacando un conjunto con una camisa roja y pantalones oscuros._

 _— ¿Negro y rojo? Demasiado normal, yo digo este —Contesto Kaminari sacando una polera con un símbolo de calavera y unos pantalones agujereados._

 _Mina negó de inmediato._

 _— ¡Es su primera cita! Eso es demasiado casual lo arruinara —Sentencio._

 _— ¿Y este? —Dijo Sero sacando una camisa de un color similar al verde y unos pantalones blancos._

 _Tanto Mina con Kaminari giraron sus ojos._

 _— ¿Acaso piensas que estamos vistiendo a Midoriya? —Dijeron en unísono._

 _Al no resolver el problema se acercaron a Bakugou con toda la intención de desvestirlo y así poder probar los atuendos._

 _— ¡Alejense o los mataré a todos bastardos! —Comenzó a gritar amenazando._

 _Por supuesto que a ninguno de los tres les importo._

 _Y fue así como llegaron a esas instancias en las cuales_ Bakugou estaba con la ropa desarreglada y la mano cubriendo la boca de una Uraraka demasiado sonrojada en su habitación para que no gritara o dijera que él estaba ahí.

Había irrumpido tan rápido en su habitación que ni siquiera tiempo para asimilarlo le había dado.

Pero Bakugou ya estaba ahí con su mirada puesta en ella, impidiendo con su varonil cuerpo que pudiera moverse y con su mano que dijera alguna palabra, en sus ojos de rubíes podía ver la súplica, algo que sin lugar a dudas la extraño ya que Bakugou no era así en lo absoluto y se preguntaba qué podría haber pasado para que terminara encerrado junto a ella en su habitación.

Para Bakugou estar ahí no sabía si era su perdición o no, su mano quemaba contra los labios acolchados de Uraraka, pensaba si acaso se sentiría igual de acolchados si chocarán contra los suyos en un beso, la palma libre sudaba amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento de la misma forma que había hecho su corazón al latir rápidamente ¿De verdad eso era amor? ¿O acaso tenía algún problema cardíaco? Siempre había gozado de una buena salud por lo que la segunda opción la descartaba totalmente.

Pero la primera…

Se le había subrealista que él pudiera llegar a amar a esa chica con una cabeza redonda como una ardilla con las mejillas llenas de nueces, con ese cabello que pensaba era sedoso y olía a dulces, un aroma que no detestaba en lo absoluto aún cuando prefería el picante a lo dulce y esos ojos, esos jodidos ojos que no le temían, es más, se enfrentaban a él con valentía siempre, eran de color chocolate porque todo en aquella estúpida niña era dulce y entonces se preguntó; ¿Sería que también sus labios sabrían dulce?

Uraraka fue quien con sus manos bajo la que estaba cubriendo sus labios, concentrada mirando el rostro de su compañero —o más específicamente sus labios— quería saber que había pasado para que de la nada al verla abrir su habitación entrará corriendo detrás de ella y porque sus amigos lo llamaban con tal desesperación o que le explicará por qué su corazón latía en desenfreno al tenerlo tan cerca. Bakugou era varonil, siempre se lo había parecido y ahora mirando un poco más de piel gracias a la bendita ropa mal arreglada podía percibir el buen cuerpo que tenía también, trago en seco, no era una pervertida ni nada, tan solo era curiosa —o eso se quería decir— pero eran sus labios partidos y sus ojos carmesí lo que más la seducción.

Ninguno de los dos noto lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que ya no hubo espacio entre sus labios, el roce fue electrificante y tan sorprendente que abrieron los ojos de par en par, pero los suave y dulces labios de Ochako estaban echo a la perfección para los partidos y picantes labios de Katsuki.

Fue ella quién cedió primero al contacto y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, Bakugou la siguió cuando sintió sus brazos rodeando su cuello, apego el cuerpo gentil y delicado de Uraraka al suyo con sus manos en las caderas de ella y la sintió suspira entre sus labios entreabriéndolos ligeramente para darle un mejor acceso.

Fue un primer beso como ningún otro, cargado de sentimientos encontrados y en una situación jamás planeada por ellos, pero se dejaron llevaron latiendo al mismo compás en la que se devoraban a besos.

Un golpe.

Dos y luego tres se escucharon en su habitación rompiendo la magia del momento.

Obligados a separarse Uraraka entreabrio la puerta para mirar quién los estaba interrumpiendo, se encontró con Kirishima que por un momento parecía analizarla de pies a cabezas cohibiendola como si supiera su secreto.

— Uraraka… —Partió diciendo y deteniéndose para volver a mirarla— ¿Has visto a Bakugou?

Hubo una sonrisa en los labios de Kirishima, ella tembló tragando en seco.

— No, no le he visto ¿Por qué? ¿Se les escapó de la habitación? —Pregunto intentando lucir tranquila e inclusión bromeando con una risa algo fingida.

Uraraka no noto su error, pero el de dientes filosos sí.

— No importa, seguiré buscando —Contesto encogiéndose de hombros— Pero si lo vez dile que sí, que si siento todo lo que él describió y es por eso que supe que era para mi.

Kirishima se fue sin dejarla responder y ella cerró la puerta dejándose caer.

— Bakugou-kun ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Pregunto realmente interesada en saber.

Pero Bakugou no le contesto, se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura, con una mano firme en la puerta como si no fuese a dejar que nadie la abriera se apoyo para entonces bajar su cabeza a la altura de la de Uraraka y besarla una vez más.

El dulce de sus labios seguía ahí y se sintió en el inicio de una adicción de la cual no querría salir.

— ¡Bakugou!

— ¡Ven aquí, joder hombre!

— ¡No seas cobarde, solo es ropa!

— Chicos ¿Y si vamos a comer ramen?

Hubo un segundo de absoluto silencio y miradas de complicidad antes de todos asentir. Kirishima mientras los otros tres se rendían finalmente a su idea miro hacia la puerta de Uraraka y sonrió, tal y como su novia había dicho, Uraraka era perfecta para Blasty pensó antes de seguir a sus amigos hacía afuera.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Uraraka comenzaba un nuevo amor, incluso y tal vez Bakugou agradecería todas idioteces que le habían hecho pasar ese día por esa única razón.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, dejo este pequeño one-shot que hace tiempo quería escribir sobre el squad de Bakugou y la verdad me interesaba hacerlo en una situación así.

Pero díganme ustedes que les han parecido las reacciones de todos ante un Bakugou enamorado y si acaso les gustó tanto como a mí

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
